


Anchor

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After May and Merrick, Alesha feels adrift in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Ever since May, ever since Merrick, Alesha's felt lost in her own life. She doesn't feel like she can trust herself, trust her instincts, trust anyone around her. Even though she knows not everyone at work knows about it, that not everyone is talking about it, sometimes it feels like they are and it only adds to her paranoia when she walks into the office and James and George, involved in animated discussion, silence themselves abruptly. She's told Diane what happened, and that was awful because her friend blamed herself. But Diane's the only person she's told - not even her mum and sisters know and it's not that she doesn't want to tell them, she does. She can usually tell them anything but this time the words freeze in her throat. 

She feels totally adrift and if it weren't for Matt, she doesn't know what she'd do. 

It's new, whatever it is between them. It was new even before Merrick and It still makes her shake her head that Ronnie sent Matt in to talk to her alone that night because they were mates - they were far more than that and he'd had no idea. 

It's new and for a time, she'd wondered would it survive everything that was going on. 

But every time she wondered, Matt was at her side with a grin and a silly joke, or just a touch to her hand if they were alone, a ghost of a touch to her back or shoulder if they weren't. He takes her home, insists she eats when she has no appetite and in the middle of the night when she wakes crying, he holds her until she calms down. 

She  doesnt know what she'd do without him - she might be lost in her life, adrift, but Matt is her anchor, and the only one she needs. 


End file.
